MI PERDICION
by bellacullenhb
Summary: amaba a jake , pero el necesitaba , cumplir sus necesidades , me engaño con irina , y deje de ser virgen desvirgada , por edward cullen . lemmon , lenguaje fuerte
1. Chapter 1

en la vida...,solo quiero 3 cosas ..., DIOS... , mi famila y aunque me duela EDWARD CULLEN .

Llevaba un año de casada con jacob , pero sabia que ya no sentia esa misma atraccion por mi , igualmente yo por el , yo lo amaba , pero el sabia que no era capas , me sentia sucia de pensarlo, cuando tenia 15 años y vivia en forks , me violaron , por eso a mis 25 años , era una especie de virgen desvirgada , jake sabia porque no queria tener relaciones , pero el tambien necesitava , cumplir sus necesidades.

2 meses despues de que nos casamos , sabia que jake tenia una amante , se llamaba irina , la mujer 10 ,rubia ,grandes pechos , buen trasero , ojos azules , boca perfectamente distribuida , piernas largas , curvas por doquier , inteligente , bonita y lo mejor de todo soltera y sin compromiso , pero no solo jake , cuando llegamos al sexto mes de casados , entre a terapia con edward cullen , el psicologo mas famoso y terapeuta , pero tuve un pequeño , o mejor dicho grandisimo error , por el deje de ser virgen desvirgada.

**hola chicas sean bienvenidas , espero que les guste , es que como mas o menos de que se trata la historia , actualizo el primer capitulo mañana .**

**bellacullenhb :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS , parece que les gusto la historia , gracias , a los reviews , y las que pusieron mi historia en alerta , les digo que soy malisima en ortografia , asi que voy a mejorar poco a poco , ya saben los personajes son de SM , la historia es mia , y es IMPORTANTE , que lean los mensajes de escritora , porque les voy a decir por donde vamos a empezar , jajaja , empezamos el dia que bella y jacob se casaron y puess , su noche de bodas . espero que les guste.**

* * *

**capitulo 1. **

faltaban 5 horas , 300 minutos y 18.000 segundos , para mi boda , mi madre estaba feliz , ella misma , arreglo todo para la fiesta , incluyendo mi vestido , pero mi padre , DIOS , mi padre , no estaba contento , el, no me lo decia , pero se le veia a simple vista .

cuando termine de peinarme , habia pasado 1 hora y media , pero seguia nerviosa , mi mama decia que dejara de morderme el labio o iva a sangrar , me puse el vestido y los tacos , estaban tan altos que no sabia si llorar o ir a la ceremonia descalza.

mi madre maquillo levemente mi rostro , y luego se arreglo ella y fue a verificar si phill avia llegado y si ya todo estaba listo . ya solo faltaban 2 horas para , pararme alla afuera , caerme o quedar como una payasa delante de todo el mundo , me sudaban las manos ,ya faltaba una hora , y otras 5 horas para estar en la cama con jacob , ovbiamente desnuda , algo que me daba miedo , me daba solo asco de pensarlo , no por jacob , porque a el , yo lo amo , sino , que tengo un miedo muy profundo , despues de que me violaron , me repugna pensar en tener relaciones.

bueno ehh , es mejor no pensar en ello , dios faltaba una horaa , me voy a morir , y en mi lapida solo va a alcaanzar a decir ISABELLA MARIE SWAN , no ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DE BLACK , concentrate bella , no te caigas , no derrames jugo en tu vestido , no partas los tacos , no caigas en lodo , no te untes de pastel , ni no derrames algo en alguien , suspire muy fuerte , por ultima vez , solo faltavan 5 minutos , asi que jacob ya estaba alla , parado mi padre estava esperando mi madre llorando , yo estava viendo todo detras de una pared , angela estaba con ben , jessica con mike , estaba todos los familiares y amigos de jake , leah , billy , sam , seth , emily , todos estaban ay .

llegue al brazo de mi padre y empezo a sonar esa tipica musica en las bodas , vi a jake que voltio , y me sonrrio que esa hermosa sonrrisa que el tiene , camine y mi padre le dio mi mano a jake y le dijo:

-cuidala mucho , es mi tesoro mas grande

jake solo asintio , le sonrrei y todos se pusieron de pie y el padre empezo , dirigiendose a nosotros .

-Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante le pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro.

Un día fuisteis consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir vuestro amor, y os enriquecerá y os dará fuerza, para que os guardéis siempre mutua fidelidad y os podáis cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.

-venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

-Sí venimos libremente. dijimos los 2

-¿ Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?

-Sí estamos decididos. dijimos los 2

-¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

-Sí, estamos dispuestos. dijimos de nuevo los 2

-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

jacob y yo unimos nuestra mano derecha . y jacob dijo :

- Yo, jacob black te quiero a ti isabella swan como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

y yo dije :

Yo, isabella swan , te quiero a ti. jacob black como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

y el sacerdote dijo :

- jacob black , ¿quieres recibir a isabella swan , como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

- Si, quiero.

-isabella swan ¿quieres recibir a jacob black , como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

- Si, quiero.

jacob me puso el anillo y yo se lo puse a el , y el sacerdote dijo .

- los declaro marido y mujer , puede besar a la novia.

jacob me cojio de la cintura y me beso , la ceremonia rompio en aplausos , y todos nos dirijimos donde ibamos a festejar , jake me tomo de la mano , y empezamos a bailar.

- te ves hermosa , señora black , y jake sonrrio

- gracias , señor black

- nos dimo otro beso

bailamos otras 2 canciones pero la fiesta seguia , mi madre me aviso , que ya todo estaba listo para que nos fueramos a nustra luna de miel , y me pico el ojo , me puse nerviosa , porque sabia lo que se acercaba .

- amor , ve y cambiate y ponte algo mas comodo .

me puse un vestido menos pomposo , pero igualmente largo de tiras , cuando salimos , todo el mundo nos empezo a tirar arrozes y a despedirnos , jake me dio un beso , y nos montamos en un auto negro de jake , pero esta vez el no manejaba , durante todo el camino no besamos , pero me sonrroje porque adelante avia un chofer a si que jake bajo una ventana que avia alli. jake empezo a acarisiarme una pierna pero gracias a DIOS llegamos a nuestro destino.

nos vajamos del auto jake llevo las maletas , chequeamos en la recepcion , luego , nos dimos un beso antes de subir al avion .

nuestro destino era aruba , una hermosa isla ubicada en sur america, durante el trayecto me quede dormida , y creo que jake tambien .

jake me desperto con besos en la cara cuando llegamos , para la luna de miel , el avia alquilado una cabaña , alfrente del mar , pues en realidad era un lugar muy bonito para las lunas de miel .

cuando llegamos , me quede sorprendida , era hermosa , pero hacia un poco de frio , jake dejo la maletas y se quito su chaqueta , y empezo a besarme , pero muy apasionadamente .

jake se quito su camisa pero no dejo de besarme , me llevo alzada a la cama , y empezo , a acarisiarme en las piernas , el solto mi vestido y empezo a devorarme con la mirada , y ay fue , que se me vinieron todos los recuerdos , pero jake lo estaba haciendo porque me queria , el empezo a subir su mano para tocar mi muslo pero ay fue cuando lo detuve ,

- no puedo

- ohh , vamos bella , dejame hacerte el amor , yo no te hare daño lo sabes cierto ?

- SI , pero no puedo lo siento

me pare de la cama coji mi vestido y me fui al baño , a llorar , igualmete jake solo me avia visto en interiores , pero me sentia muy mal , el se merecia algo puro , cuando voltee , pude ver que jacob se sento en la cama y se cojio la cabeza con las 2 manos y miraba hacia el piso.

* * *

**que tal chicas ? , me enamore de este jacob , el es muy lindo con bella , pero creo que uds ya saben para donde va la historia , mil gracias por todo , y les pido que me perdonen por si tengo mal la ortografia , reviewsss ?**

**bellacullenhb , actualizo pronto ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas , que tal , como la han pasado , les vengo a contar que estoy de viaje , entonces , de pronto me demore en actualizar . O que los capítulos sean cortos porque estoy escribiendo por la IPad , y me cuesta un poco escribir , voy durar de aquí al otro miércoles pero enserio voy a tratar de actualizar , mil gracias por los reviews , y las que ponen mi historia en alerta , por ay , hubo una que me dijo , que ansia la llegada de Edward , jajaja , las quiero , SM y HM ( Stephanie meyer y historia mía ) , si queda de pronto el capitulo pegado , es culpa de que no puedo correr con la iPad **

* * *

Capitulo 2 .

Corrí al baño , llorando , había decepcionado a jake por 10 vez en este sentido de la sexualidad , la primera vez fue difícil porque literalmente el no se daba cuenta porque le rechazaba un beso muy profundo , o cualquier toque o caricia .

No sabia que hacer durante un mes , con jake , pues eso era lo que duraba , toda la luna de miel , me limpie las lagrimas , porque si seguía llorando , iba a recordar lo que avía pasado cuando tenia 17 . Salí del baño , pero jake no se encontraba , mire detenidamente la alcoba pero tampoco , así que camine hasta el balcón , y ay estaba , con la camisa puesta , y volteo para verme rápidamente .

-hola . dije timidamente

-sabes que no te are daño .. cieto?

-si , lose pero...

-pero nada , Isabela

- jake lo siento mucho pero...

- es que no me deseas ? , soy tan feo ?

Quede paralizada , nunca me avía preguntado yo misma eso , yo deseaba a Jacob?

- claro que te deseo Tenia que ponerme algo coqueta , para que me creyera , porque soy muy mala para mentir.

- jake te deseo demasiado , hay días que no me puedo ni contener , tu abdomen es muy sexy , tu cabello , tus piernas , tu sonrisa , pero es que , no.

-sabes que no te are daño , cierto?

me siento RARA,todavía , para entregarme con mi propia voluntad a un hombre. En parte , o mejor dicho , creo que ni mentí , Jacob , es el hombre , que todas las mujeres desean , es bello , físicamente y sentimentalmente , tiene un buen trabajo , tiene mucho dinero , claro esa parte no me importa , pero también cuenta , Dios , no existe otro hombre que lo supere , el es el hombre 10 , bello , hermoso , trabajador , buen cuerpo , bueno , amable , inteligente , FIEL , ríe con una gran sonrisa , generoso , me lo puedo repetir mil veces , no existe hombre como el mejor o mejor que el.

Jake me cogió por la cintura y me empezó a besarme ferozmente , pero después me sentía incomoda , sus manos llegaron a mi trasero , y empezó a masajearlo , fue cuando solté un gemido pero de incomodidad , aunque el lo interpreto de otra manera .

- vez , que si puedes , _ me decía triunfante jake .

Cuando , me solté de su agarre , Jacob quedo Perplejo

- lo siento , jake , pero no puedo ,todavía me siento , incomoda

-no te vi incomoda , cuando soltaste ese hermoso gemido

- lo siento , no puedo , voy a dormir , buenas noches .Me acerque , y me puse de puntitas y le di un pequeño beso y me fui a dormir , completamente sonrojada

que hay de buenas en este momento _ escuche decir a jake , en un susurro

* * *

**volvi , y arregle el capitulo , prometo actualizar pronto , los quiero , gracias por los reviews , cada comentario me hace feliz . **

**besos , bellacullenhb **


	4. Chapter 4

hola , que tal ? , como la han pasado , perdón por no actualizar , pero ay viene , a leer.

* * *

**capitulo 4 .**

* * *

-no te vi incomoda , cuando soltaste ese hermoso gemido

- lo siento , no puedo , voy a dormir , buenas noches .

Me acerque , y me puse de puntitas y le di un pequeño beso y me fui a dormir , completamente sonrojada

que hay de buenas en este momento _ escuche decir a jake , en un susurro

para ser mi noche , en la extensión de la palabra , estuvo fatal , jake ni si quiera durmió conmigo , el simplemente se acomodo en el sofá de la sala y yo dormí en la cama matrimonial.

después de ponerme algo decente , ya que siempre dormía en ropa interior , fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno , era lo menos que podía hacer .

cuando estaba sirviendo los huevos , el pan y el jugo de naranja , jake me abrazo por detras , y pude sentir que solo llevaba unos pequeños boxers .

abrí los ojos como platos , y me ruborice.

y asi pasaron los 15 días de luna de miel , jacob ¨provocandome¨ , osea lose , nada que ver , al final me di cuenta de que tenia solo 2 estúpidas opciones , divorciarme o ir a terapias .

cuando bajamos del avión , inmediatamente llame a charlie , para preguntar como estaba , jacob tenia todo preparado , por DIOS había comprado una casa.

- jake , voy a ir a casa de alice _ al parecer la idea no le gusto .

- me vas a dejar acá en la casa solito _ iso un puchero , pero no le sirvió para nada , vacile un poquito y le dije .

- si , adiós _ le di un casto beso y me fui .

al llegar a la casa de alice me disculpe , ya que interrumpía algo .

- bella , tu luna de miel si es que se puede llamar asi , no duraba un mes ?

- si lose , pero no hicimos nada , me di cuenta de lo que dijiste no puedo de dejar de ver a jake como un amigo .

- exacto - sonrio alice con malicia

- pequeña diablilla , que tienes en mente

- nadita y , tu tranquila y yo nerviosa ok ?

- si claro - dije con sarcasmo

- oye recuerdas a mi hermano , ese el que te dije que era una especie de medico

- si lose , que hariamos una gran pareja

- bella , date una oportunidad

- primero una con un psicólogo , ok ?

- cuando te lo presente vas a quedar enamorada de el creeme , se llama.. - la interrumpí

- nada , alice no voy a dejar que mi matrimonio se acabe. Mejor hablamos mañana ok ?

sin esperar repuesta salí , **Dios** no iba dejar que el idiota del hermano de alice , arruinara lo que tengo con jake . voy a empezar terapias .

* * *

**GRACIAS POR TODOOO , ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ POR EL PROGRESO DE LA HISTORIA , BESOS Y ABRAZOS . bellacullenhb . **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 :**

* * *

_**1 MES ****DESPUES ...**_

Genial , después de tanto esperar había podido solicitar una cita psicológica con un tal ... Edward cullen , pero para mi desgracia me atendía a principios de febrero , osea todavía podía relajarme , pero igualmente alice no ayudaba con eso .

la semana pasada , no le quise contestar , sabia que era para tener citas y mas de esas idioteces , pero por Dios ! , no se daba cuenta que ahora era la señora black ?.

mañana cumplía años jake , lo pensé unas cuantas veces así que fui a victoria´s secret , si era estupido de mi parte por que sabia que al llegar el momento , me arrepentiría .

me puse unos jeans , una camisa y unos tenis , totalmente casual ; me maquille levemente y sali en mi camioneta , todavía la conservaba simplemente , por charlie .

al llegar a la tienda , creo que me ruborice desde la punta de los dedos hasta mis últimos cabellos .

empecé a ojear , uno que otro conjunto interior , y quede bastante sorprendida por lo atrevidos que eran algunos , a lo lejos en el otro pasillo de la tienda , una melena brillantemente rubia , se paseaba por la tienda con una pobre muchacha , con 10 kilos de ropa interior en cada mano , disimuladamente me fui acercando , cuando me detuve y mi mente viajo a _**la secundaria ...  
**_

Rosalie hale , ella es , me decía angela a mi oído , es una de las chicas mas guapas , es tan sutil , todos votan literalmente babas por ella , incluyendo a el capitán del equipo de futbol , emmett cullen .

al recordar el apellido Cullen , sentí un escalofrío , pero le reste importancia , la melena rubia se dirigió hacia mi .

- isabella ? , isabella swan ? - dijo curiosamente

-si soy yo..

- o por DIOS ! , como as estado , ya te casaste , yo siii - alzo su mano con su argolla - antes de preguntar quien es , pues es nada mas y nada menos que emmet , el hermano de alice !

- si , estoy casada - levante levemente mi mano mostrando mi argolla .

- o Dios enserio ? , por que no me invitaste ?

- o no es nada , pero fue muy corta y fue pequeña , solo con gente cercana , nada tan estilizado ni nada de eso - dije con tranquilidad .

- bueno , y quien es el afortunado ?

- ehh ... jacob black

- QUEEEEEEEE ! ? - grito rosalie descontroladamente.

- calmate , todos nos están mirando - dije alterada.

- lose , como se te ocurre hacer eso ?

- hacer que ?

- casarte con el , el no es para ti

puse cara de pocos amigos , por que todo el mundo siempre dice eso ?

- genial , en fin no importa , yo lo quiero

- dejando el tema , pequeña diablilla , que haces por aqui

- creo que es obvio

- si la verdad como ves - señalo a la joven con los kilos de ropa interior - se acerco a mi y me dijo - a emmett - sonrio - le encanta romper la ropa interior ya sabes no ? , y como es jake en la cama ? - me miro con una sonrrisa de malicia.

- ehhh pues jake ...

* * *

**disculpen las demoras**

_**bellacullenhb**_

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
